ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncanny X-Men
The Uncanny X-Men is an upcoming animated series based on the Marvel's X-Men comics. The series is being developed by the creaters of 2012's Ultimate Spider-Man series and will have a similar tone and animation. The series will air on Disney XD in spring 2013. Cast X-Men: *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine, Caliban *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Jean Grey-Summers/Phoenix/Dark Phoenix, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Rachel Summers/Marvel Girl *Gregg Berger - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast *Jim Ward - Pitor Rasputin/Colossus *Kieren van den Beek - Anna Marie/Rouge *Dave Wittenberg - Wareen Worthington III/Angel/Archangel *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Andrew Kishino - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman *Dee Bradley Baker - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Lockheed, Bobby da Costa/Sunspot *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Hisako Ikichi/Armor *Danica McKellar - Jubaliton Lee/Jubilee *Maurice LaMarche - Forge *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Troy Baker - Longshot *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Ron Perlman - Nathan Summers/Cable *Susan Eisenberg - Sage *Tara Strong - Lorna Dane/Polaris, Laura Kinney/X-23, Illyana Rasputin/Magik, Celeste Cuckoo, Phoebe Cuckoo, Imra Cuckoo, Hope Summers *Yuri Lowenthal - Sam Zachary Guthrie/Cannonball, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar *Aileen Ong Casas - Megan Gwynn/Pixie, Noriko "Nori" Ashida/Surge *Vanessa Marshall - Nenna Thurman/Domino *Cree Summer - Amara Juliana Aquilla/Magma The Starjammers *Nolan North - Christopher Summers/Corsair *Steven Blum- Raza Longknife *Dee Bradley Baker - Ch'od *Tricia Helfer - Hepzibah *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Binary Supporting Characters *Kath Souice - Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Theresa "Terri" Pryde *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *J.G. Hertzler - Nick Fury *Troy Baker - Ka-Zar, Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Dee Bradley Baker - Zabu *Masasa Moyo - Shanna The She-Devil *Michael Rosenbaum - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel *Kim Mai Guest - Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *April Stewart - Kayla Silverfox *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Mariko Yashida, Rhane Sinclaire/Wolfsbane, Amelia C. Voght, Abigail Brand *John DiMaggio - Guido Carosella/Strong Guy *Neal McDonough - Dum Dum Dugan *J.B. Blanc - Brian Braddock/Captain Britain *Cree Summer - Shard Bishop/Shard *Cathy Cavadini - Laynia Petrovna/Darkstar The Brotherhood of Mutants *James Arnold Taylor - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Travis Willingham - Victor Creed/Sabertooth *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Fred J. Dukes/Blob *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Neal McDonough - Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Nolan North - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *John Kassir - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Gregg Berger - Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche *Dwight Schultz - Mesmero *Dee Bradley Baker - Jamie Mardox/Multiple Man The Marauders *Keith Ferguson - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Steven Blum - George Blair/Gorgeous George, Patrick Mahony/Ramrod, John Greycrow/Scalphunter *Khary Payton - Hairbag *Peter Lurie - Christopher Anderson/Slab *Nolan North - Clement Wilson/Ruckus *Grey DeLisle - Callisto *Ali Hillis - Philippa Sontag/Arclight *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo *Carlos Alazraqui - Janos Quested/Riptide *Gregg Berger - Michael Baer/Blockbuster *John DiMaggio - Kodiak Noatak/Harpoon *Nancy Linari - Marrow The Inner Circle Club *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *April Stewart - Selene *Armin Shimmerman - Harry Leland *Nolan North - Donald Pierce *Travis Willingham - Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind Sentinel Forces *Nolan North - Bolivar Trask *Keith Ferguson - Cameron Hodge *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion *Deidrich Bader - Master Mold *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyich, Sentinels, Nimrod Weapon X *Tom Kane - Professor Andre Thornton *Clancy Brown - William Stryker *Mark Hamill - Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red *Kim Mai Guest - Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Jim Ward - Abraham Cornelius Forces of Apocalypse *Richard McGonagle - En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dwight Schultz - Ahmet Abdol/Living Monolith *Quinton Flynn - Nils Styger/Abyss *John DiMaggio - Mikahail Rasputian *Peter Lurie - Holocaust The Shi'ar Empire *Kath Soucie - Empress Lilandra Neramani *John DiMaggio - Emepeor D'Ken Neramani *Grey DeLisle - Cal'syee Neramani/Deathbird *Steven Blum - Davan Shakari/Erik the Red Shi'ar Imperial Guard *Dave Wittenberg - Kallark/Gladiator *John DiMaggio - Starbolt *James Arnold Taylor - Grannz/Flasshfire *John Cygan - B'nee and C'cil/Warstar *Quinton Flynn - Vril Rokk/Smasher *James Sie - Neutron *Peter Lurie - Titan, Electron *Mark Hamill - Shapeshifter/Hobgoblin *April Stewart - Hussar *Grey DeLisle - Astra, Nightside *Rachel MacFarlane - Manta *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mentor *Kari Wahlgren - Scintilla *Vanessa Marshall - Magique *Brian Bloom - Pulsar *Dee Bradley Baker - Fang *Gregg Berger - Earthquake Other Villains *George Takei - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Charlie Adler - Mojo *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Spiral *James Arnold Taylor - Graydon Creed, Sugarman *John DiMaggio - Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, Stryfe *John Kassir - Karl Lykos/Sauron *Dwight Schultz - Garokk *Steven Blum - Azazel, Amphibius, Fabian Cortez, Trevor Fitzroy Crew * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:X-men Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2013 edition)